


Come and Knock Me Down

by salutjude



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutjude/pseuds/salutjude
Summary: Lena is hoping for a fresh start. All she wants is to be successful for herself and her kid and put as much distance between them and the crazy that is her family. Life can never be that easy for a Luthor, well except for maybe one thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have not written in years but was sick and bored and decided to try something. It's a basic kid AU but set within the parts of cannon. Kara is Supergirl but other than that throw most of everything else from the show out the window.

It was a cool, overcast spring day as Lena walked out of National City Airport. Her chest rose and fell as she took in a deep breath of the crisp air of a new city. Lena searched through the crowd of busy travelers waving down their family members until she spotted her driver holding up a sign reading “Luthor”.

“You ready Lu?” She asked as she looked down to grab the hand of her daughter.

The little girl who was taking in the sounds and sights of the airport looked up at Lena with big blue excited eyes, “Yes Mommy, let’s go!”

Long black pig tails bounced as Lena guided her daughter along with her over to the town car.  
“Good afternoon Ms. Luthor” the driver greeted as he started to load the suitcases into the trunk. As her driver turned around a small “Ahem” came from behind Lena’s leg.

Both the driver and Lena turned around to see the little girl standing with her chin in the air and her hands behind her back.

Lena rolled her eyes as she recognized her own sass that had unfortunately been passed down to her kid. The driver luckily played along and bent down. “My apologies. Good afternoon to you too Ms. Luthor”.

Lu’s face lit up at the attention. “Thank you David. Good afternoon.” She replied in an almost perfect imitation of Lena. The girl then tried to get into the town car by herself but after a moment of struggling, she asked for some help. Lena then buckled her daughter into her carseat and then sat down with a sigh of relief.

It had been a long two days and Lena could hardly keep her eyes open. Between getting herself and her kid packed up and leading her last board meeting at the Metropolis Luthor Corp office, Lena was exhausted. She had only about four hours of sleep before catching their early morning flight to National City. Luckily this was the last time she would have to make the flight for quite a while.

With hooded eyes Lena looked over to her daughter who couldn’t be more awake. Luna was practically jumping out of her seat while looking out her window.“Mommy, Mommy, this is where Supergirl lives right?!” Her daughter asked while wiggling around in her seat as much as possible to get a better look out the window. “Do you think we will see her?”

Lena laughed, “Yes Lu, I think we will eventually see her, but she’s probably working on keeping the city safe right now. So sit like a big girl in your seat so you don’t get hurt.”

“Okay Mommy” Luna then placed her hands in her lap and looked over to her mother to show that she was listening. Lena nodded her head to recognize the good behavior and pretended not to notice her daughter checking every few minutes to see if she was looking before sitting up to look out the window again.

Lena thought of the irony of the moment. Who would think that her daughter, a Luthor, would be obsessed with Supergirl?

Luna liked other supers as well, but none of them compared for her love for Supergirl. Lena hoped this was a sign she was raising her right and her daughter would never follow in the footsteps of the rest of her family.

She shook her head to try to rid her head of thoughts of her family. Lena was far too busy this week to focus any energy towards her psychopath brother or just plain evil mother, as they were the reason for this move in the first place.

Which, if she was going to try to see the silver lining in all this, was giving her and Luna a fresh start. A way to change the way the rest of the world sees the Luthor name. The CEO was always the outcast of the family and never shared the same sentiments towards aliens that the rest of her family held. She had big plans to reshape the company and show everyone that a Luthor could bring some good to this world, rather than destruction. Lena was just hopeful that she could accomplish just that before her daughter realized that she was related to a family that would gladly destroy her personal hero .

 

~~~

 

Once their driver, dropped them off Lena went to work on unpacking the last of their things as Luna laid down for an afternoon nap.

There wasn’t much left to do as Lena had been slowly moving things into their new home over the past six months in anticipation of the new site of Luthor Corp.

The move and family drama had been a lot for Lena to deal with on top of being a single mother, but it’s nothing the CEO couldn’t handle. She has dealt with much worse in the past. But, taking over the company while your brother stands trial, your mother is still trying her best to control you, and moving yourself, a three year old, plus an entire company branch to a new city, has proven to be a difficult challenge.

Lena had been working on organizing her new home office for about two hours now. She was sitting criss cross on the floor trying to decide why she brought half of this crap with her. The box she was currently working was a mix of papers and office supplies from her old desk that she had haphazardly thrown into the box right before their move.

“Most of this is shit” Lena muttered to herself and she looked through the papers and files, throwing a good portion of it into her trash pile.

Towards the bottom of the box was an envelope filled with a random mix of pictures from her time at Luthor Corp. As Lena flipped through she landed on a photo that she immediately recognized. It was a picture of her, Lex, and Lillian at a fundraiser event which happened to be the same night Lena told her mother that she was pregnant. In the photo you could barley see the bump on Lena’s belly.

As one could imagine it did not go over well.

 

…..

 

“You know Lena, you might want to watch the calories, I can tell that you are gaining weight”. Lillian said over her shoulder. The older woman's stiletto heels clicking against the tile of the empty hallway.

Lena had hoped stepping out for a minute from the fundraiser with her mother would offer a moment of peace, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen. She really should have know better. ’I guess now is a good time as ever.’ Lena thought before saying. “Well it’s less likely my diet and more to do with the fact that I’m three and a half months pregnant.”

Suddenly the clicking from the heels stoped and Lena had to catch herself from bumping into her mother's back.

After a heavy moment of silence Lillian then whipped around with “EXCUSE ME?!”, her face so close to Lena’s she could feel the anger radiating off of her mother. Lena watched her mother's eyes dart over her shoulder to see if anyone was around them. Dropping her voice as to not draw any unwanted attention Lillian continued. “I must have misheard you, because it sounded like you just told me that you are pregnant?”

Lena attempted to stand tall. But between the fear and anxiety growing in her stomach and the fact that her feet were killing her, she just ended up rounding her shoulders and averted her gaze away from her mother's icy stare . She had been doing a good job of hiding her pregnancy up until now. Lena had been making excuses for her morning sickness, hiding the ten different pregnancy tests she tried, which to her dismay all came back positive, and traveling out of town for doctors appointment’s. Lena knew she couldn’t hide it forever so she figured it was best to get it over with.

Taking a step back and looking up with a tilt of her head she replied, “No, you heard correctly. I’m pregnant.” Lena was surprised with herself for how confidently she spoke but knew that it wasn’t going to save her the wrath of Lillian Luthor.

She then felt her mother grip up her arm so tightly she knew it would leave a mark and felt her body tense up as she was pulled down a different hallway into a conference room. The door had barley slammed shut before her mother began ranting.

“I CANNOT believe you. How could you be so stupid? A Luthor, unwed and pregnant at 23? What will people think?” Lillian was pacing back and forth along the conference table. Lena watched as she paused for a moment, staring at the wall opposite from her. Lena took a moment to wonder what this moment would be like if she had a normal relationship with her mother. As much as she tried to please her, Lena always felt as if she came up short. She longed for a mother who would just show an ounce of love towards her daughter. But that wasn't in the cards for Lena. The sight of Lillian marching up to her face, finger in the air, brought Lena back to the present. “What do you plan to do about this?”

Anger pulsed through Lena's body. Anger with her mother for never being there for her, frustration at the ridiculous standards she had been held to her entire life, and disgust with how Lillian was treating her like a child. With a piercing look Lena took a step back and swatted her mother’s hand out of her face. “I plan on handling this like an adult. I'll support myself and raise the child on my own.” Lena placed her hands on her hips and looked at the ceiling. “Yes, I made a mistake, but I plan on handling it.”

She then moved to stand right in front of her mother. “I’m going to give my child the love and care it deserves. I will make sure they receive everything they need and guarantee a better childhood than I ever had. My child will know what it's like to be loved by their family.” Lena was almost snarling by the end of her statement.

Lillian practically laughed in her face before responding. “Oh darling, you're too sentimental." The older woman started to raise her voice again. "No, what you are going to do is marry whoever the father is and hope that nobody does the math! It will be a PR nightmare to explain why MY daughter is a single mother. You are just out of grad school and have already ruined your life!” Lillian backed off for a moment, putting her fingers up to her temples. Her voice coming out less angry and more matter of fact. “At least this means that you’re over that whole lesbian phase.”

“For christ sake mother. For the last time, I’m bisexual.”

“You’re a disappointment! That’s what you are!” Lillian then walked across the room towards the door. “I don’t have the time for this, I need to go talk to our investors. But…” Lillian then turned around and looked Lena square in the eye. “Just know, you either figure out how to make this situation look good for the company or I will have you declared as an unfit mother and raise this child myself. You are already a disappointment to our family name. I will not let you make another.”

 

….

 

Just as Lena was about to rip up the photo in her hand she heard her office door creak open and in walked a very sleepy three year old.

 

“Hi baby, how was your nap?” Lena asked as her daughter walked over, sat in her lap and curled into her mother’s chest. Luckily Lu was still too sleepy to notice the red of Lena’s eyes and the tears that had started to form.

“Good” Luna answered as she rubbed her eyes. “Can we go do something fun now? I hate napping.”

Lena laughed, and felt her chest swell with the love that she had for her daughter. She rubbed away the last tear as she thought about how of course her child would hate wasting time with a nap. Meanwhile, she would pay a great deal of money to be able to nap everyday.

“Of course. Let’s get changed and get a snack at that cafe down the street you like so much”.

“Yay!” Luna jumped up with a burst of energy and ran to her new room. “I want to pick out my own clothes!”

Lena just rolled her eyes and smiled as she followed.

 

~~~

 

The outfit turned out to be a dark blue shirt, black leggings with silver stars, and a bright red cape.

 

The two walked down the street towards the center of town where the new Luthor Corp campus was located. Lena chose the new town house to live in because of its close proximity to her building and the pre-school Luna would be attending tomorrow. Their new house was also a half mile walk to a cafe that sold cake pops that Luna was obsessed with and where Lena could get a decent cappuccino.

The moment the two walked into the shop Lena felt small fingers slip out of her hand and saw a flash of red as the pre-schooler took off for the display case. Right as Lena was about to tell her daughter to stop, Luna ran right into the legs of another customer waiting to place their order.

Lena half jogged over and picked her daughter up off of the floor from when she fell after running into the stranger. Well, the kid less ran into the person and more bounced off of her and landed a good two feet away on the hard wood floor. Lena did a quick scan of her daughter and once she determined she was fine, she turned to apologize for her child’s rude actions.

“I am so sorry, my daughter just get’s really excited about sweets and…” Lena started to explain but stopped when she looked up at the face of the woman in front of her. Anything that Lena tried to add after that was caught in her throat and she was left gawking.

To call this stranger hot would truly be an understatement. Lena thought handsome might be a better fit, but since her brain was basically short circuiting she couldn’t come up with anything better. The woman was wearing a simple outfit of grey slacks and a crisp light blue oxford shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and Lena could see the muscles and curves hidden under the clothing. Despite all of that Lena’s gaze was pulled to the woman’s bright blue eyes, hiding behind a pair of black thick rimmed glasses.

 

After what felt like hours but was probably only a few seconds Lena realized she had been staring for far too long. With an awkward cough she turned back to her daughter.

Lena set the girl down onto the floor and looked into her eyes. “Luna please apologize for running into…”. Lena paused and looked over to the woman again. After a beat of silence the woman replied. “Oh sorry, it's Kara, my name is Kara Danvers.”

The two stared at each other for a moment and Kara shot Lena a smile.

‘God damn’ is all Lena thought as she fought to get her brain back up and running.

“Lu, please tell Kara that you are sorry for not looking where you were going.” Lena then stood up and placed a hand on Luna’s shoulder to encourage her to step forward.

Luna, embarrassed now, walked slowly over to Kara with her head towards the floor and lightly pulled at Kara’s pant leg. Lena watched as Kara smiled slightly and knelt down to Luna’s level. “I’m sorry for not using my walking feet and hitting your leg. I just really want a cake pop.”

Lena rolled her eyes and was about to scold her child for her half assed apology but stopped when the smile on Kara’s face grew.

“It’s okay, I get really excited about cake too and sometimes run into things. Do you want to pick one out with me?” The small pout that was on Luna’s face was replaced by an excited grin.

"I mean, if it’s okay with your mom…” Kara then looked up at the CEO with big blue eyes that somehow reminded her of Luna’s when she would ask for seconds on dessert.

“Uh yeah” Lena replied. “Oh, and it’s Lena, by the way, um Lena Luthor.” She went to extend her hand for a hand shake but crossed her arms in front of her body instead, suddenly feeling extremely self conscious.

She was not usually this uncomfortable with a simple greeting but based on how the rest of her body was reacting to this stranger, Lena was afraid that her hands had become sweaty. Also Lena was almost positive Kara would want to run at the mention of her last name. It was a common occurrence for strangers to hear her last name and immediately pass judgement, which is pretty understandable with coming from a family of sociopaths. Lena usually couldn’t care less about what other people thought of her, but right now she really didn’t want this person to run.

Luckily all Kara did was offer a smile so big it reached her eyes and replied, “Well it’s is very nice to meet you two.”

She then turned around to the counter and looked back down to Luna with the same smile. “Hey, I think it’s our turn. Let’s pick out our treats.” Luna responded by lifting her arms above her head and asked Kara, “Can you pick me up please? I’m too short and can’t see.” Luna looked up at Kara as if it was a perfectly normal request to ask someone you just met to pick you up.

Kara gave Lena a smirk and quirked an eyebrow as if to ask ‘is this okay?’. To Lena’s surprise she just smiled , gave a quick nod, and tried to remember how to act casual.

‘Is this how I usually stand? Where should I put my hands? And why do I keep staring at her? Why are you acting like you’ve never met anyone attractive before?’ Lena was mentally scolding herself as she watched strong arms pick up with her kid with surprising ease.

“Alright Squirt. Which one looks the best?” Kara then started pointing and naming the different desserts in front of them.

Lena would usually be way more hesitant about a complete stranger even talking to her child, let alone holding her. But there was something about Kara that put her at ease, even though talking to her was proving to not be so easy.

'Since when are you this nervous about meeting someone new, you’re a god damn Luthor, hot people don’t make you start sentences with oh and um.'

Lena then looked over to Kara and her daughter who were now telling the barista what sweets and drinks they wanted. Again she found herself basically checking Kara out. Lena could see defined back muscles under the material of her shirt where it had stretched even tighter from holding Lu up high enough to give her own order.

‘Damn it Luthor, get it together. She has been nothing but a gentleman and all you can do is stare at her body like a teenager.’ Lena again was scolding herself even as her eyes drifted farther down this woman’s back. Just before her gaze reacher it’s destination Kara turned around to ask Lena what she wanted.

Lena’s eyes shot up and looked directly at the wall behind the cashier to avoid looking anywhere close to Kara’s face. “Oh, I’ll have a soy cappuccino please.” She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible, but the sentence came out higher and much faster than usual. Lena then extended her arm in front of Kara to hand over her credit card to the cashier.

“You don’t have to do that," Kara said, looking over Luna’s head to where Lena was standing. “I was going to get it.”

“Nonsense” Lena replied with a wave of her hand. "My kid ran full speed into you, I can at the very least buy your drink and whatever sugary monstrosity the two of you ordered as a way to make up for it” A small smirk grew on her face as they moved to the end of the counter to wait for their order. Lena could feel her old self coming back, hoping this would help her actually hold a conversation.

Kara then placed Luna back onto the floor as they waited for their drink order and Lena still had to stop herself from staring at Kara’s biceps. So she forced her gaze to literally anything else in the cafe. ‘Okay so you’re so not ready to actually talk to her.’

Lena grabbed her daughter’s hand before she could even think of running off again and looked up when she realized that Kara had started talking again.

“Well, your kid running into me gave me the chance to meet you two which has honestly been the best part of my day.” Kara was now looking directly at Lena so she had no choice but to look back.

“It’s still early, hopefully something better than meeting an overexcited three year old and her mother isn’t the best part of your day.” Lena rolled her eye’s in an attempt to make the conversation feel more casual to her. Which she was learning was becoming increasingly difficult when it came to being around Kara Danvers.

Kara then looked to the floor for a second before slightly biting her lip and then smiling. “Well it’s not everyday I get to meet someone as pretty as you.”

 

Lena could have died right there.

She couldn’t help but notice that every time Kara smiled at her it was completely genuine. Being a CEO she can spot a bull shit smile from a mile away. But when Kara smiled, it reached all the way to her eyes and Lena couldn’t see any ulterior motive behind it. It was the first time in a very long time that Lena could remember anyone looking at her that way.

Kara then broke their staring contest and looked down towards Luna.

“And it’s not everyday that I get to meet a superhero.” She said as she bent down and pulled at Luna’s cape. “What’s your superhero name? Do you have any special powers?” Kara threw on a goofy smile that Lena could not believe she found attractive.

Luna’s eyes light up at the mention of superheroes and giggled. “I’m not a real superhero silly. I’m just pretending to be Supergirl.” At that Luna threw her arms in the air to make a muscle and crumbs from her cake pop started to fall onto the floor.

Laughing, Lena picked her up and placed her in a chair at a table to keep from making a bigger mess.

“She’s a little obsessed with Supergirl right now.” Lena mentioned.

“Yeah, and she lives here! Did you know that?” Luna was practically buzzing in her seat. “Mommy said I might meet her one day!”

Their coffee orders were then called out and Kara went over to the counter to grab the cups.

“The kid has good taste.” Kara said with a huge smirk.

Lena was about to respond when suddenly Kara turned her head around so fast Lena was sure she must have hurt herself. She followed her gaze to see what caught Kara’s attention to see a television on the other side of the cafe with a news report of a robbery at a local bank.

Kara sighed, “Unfortunately, I have to get back to work.” Lena watched as Kara reached into her pocket and fumbled around with her wallet before pulling out a business card.

“I’m sure considering both of our jobs we will run into each other in the future, but in the mean time…..if you like want to uh… and honestly I never do this by the way, but I figured I should take the chance…” Kara was rambling.

Lena smiled at how cute it was to see the previously confident woman so flustered. She watched as Kara stopped herself to take a breath. “If you want to like go out sometime or just like talk later, here’s my number.” Seeming to gain some confidence back Kara stood tall while extending her arm.

Lena felt the air get caught in her chest as she slowly reached out to take the card. Her fingers slightly brushing over Kara’s and she held them there just a moment longer than necessary.

Finally Lena plucked it out of Kara’s grip. With all the Luthor confidence she could muster up she lifted her chin and smirked. “I would like that”.

With that Kara shot her one last smile and then was out the door.

 

As Lena started to read the business card Luna pulled on her hand. “Look Mommy! Supergirl is on the t.v.”


	2. Unnecessary Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Thank you for all of the kudos and comments. Enjoy.

Kara sped over the city towards the sounds of shouting and sirens. As she touched down outside of the bank she quickly spotted her sister standing towards the back of a large crowd.

Alex’s hands were on her hips and eyes focused on the sky. The scowl on her face looked as if it was going to leave a permanent indentation between her eye brows. 

In other words the older Danvers sister looked pissed and Kara was sure that she was going to be on the receiving end of it. 

“There you are!” Kara heard her sister exclaim as she jogged over towards the agent. Alex’s face was flushed red and her usual perfectly gelled hair was disheveled as if she had been excessively running her hands through it. A sure sign that she was stressed.

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for the past fifteen minutes!” 

‘Yup, definitely pissed’ Kara thought as she put her hands on her hips and tried to express a more Supergirl demeanor and less like someone who was about to be scolded by their older sister. 

On her way to the scene Kara had checked her phone and saw that she had ten missed calls between Alex and J’onn. Kara guessed that her sister would be a little upset with her ignoring her calls and tardiness, but there was no reason for her to be this mad. Alex knew that Kara had other responsibilities and she had been late once or twice before to a scene and never reacted like this.

“Oh come on Alex, I’m sorry I’m late. I can explain.” 

“Okay then explain.” Alex crossed her arms and slightly popped her hip and she shifted her weight to the right. 

“I was uh-“ Kara was a bit taken back. She hadn’t exactly thought that far as to what to say to her sister. What was she supposed to say? ‘Hey sorry I’m late. I was too busy flirting with Lena Luthor and didn’t hear my phone because I was too distracted by the way her hips looked in her jeans’. The hero racked her brain for an excuse but now her mind was stuck again on Lena’s hips. 

“You were what?” Alex’s glare was somehow becoming more intense.

“I was just at uh -” Kara was still blanking ‘Wow, great time to be too gay to function.’

Kara looked over her sister’s shoulder to see Maggie Sawyer pushing through the crowd to get to the Danvers. Alex turned to see what caught Kara’s attention and her face immediately fell. 

The agent let out a sigh, ran her fingers through her hair and dropped her head to the side “Look we can talk about this later. I uh,” the agent pointed behind her shoulder to her motorcycle. “I’m going to go check to see if I have any messages from the DEO.” Alex then turned on her heel and pulled out her phone as she sulked towards her bike. 

‘Okay, so I guess I’m not the only one lying to her sister.’ 

Before Kara could unpack the situation Maggie approached and placed her hand on the hero’s shoulder. “Supergirl, I’m glad to see you! We really need your help over there.” Maggie’s breath was ragged from all of the shouting and pushing through the crowd. 

Kara shot the woman a look of displeasure and then glanced to the hand on her shoulder. Even though her sister hadn’t said anything, Kara knew the agent’s behavior had to be a result of them fighting again. It was now Kara’s turn to be pissed. The couple had been having fights for weeks now, resulting in Alex sleeping on Kara’s couch every few days. Her sister had warned her to stay out of it and not blame Maggie for anything, but it was becoming more and more difficult for Kara to not want to confront the woman for clearly hurting her sister. Maggie must have picked up on Kara’s irritation and slowly removed her hand from the blonde’s shoulder. As she opened her mouth to say something there was a shriek as gun fire broke out from inside the bank and a group of civilians ran from the doors. 

The pair jumped and locked eyes before running to the front of the crowd where a group of officers were standing. Whatever was going on between Maggie and her sister would have to wait until later. 

Just as they reached the front of the police barricade Kara recognized her sister’s heart beat coming up behind them. The agent’s face was no longer red and flustered. Despite the chaos around them, seeing her sister acting more like the badass she was comforted Kara. 

“What the hell is going on? Is anyone hurt?” Alex shouted over the surrounding noise of cries and orders.

Around them police officers and EMTs escorted the civilians from the bank to behind the barricade and into ambulances. Reporters were trying to interview anyone who passed, while town officials were working to control the crowd. A tall detective with graying hair stepped away from a squad car leaving two other men who were arguing while pointing down at what seemed like a map of the layout of the bank.

“It’s nice to see you Supergirl, this mess seems to be escalating. No one is hurt. The idiots inside are just firing rounds into the air to seem intimidating.” The man rubbed his temples. “They just released all of the people who happened to be inside when the robbery began but they refuse to release the tellers until they open the vault and we can’t get a good visual on them.” 

Kara nodded along before jumping into the air to get a scan of the building. Luckily there wasn’t any lead blocking her vision and she could make out four men and three tellers still inside the bank. The hero then touched down and turned to the group.

 

“I have a visual on the perps, so I just fly in, knock the guys out, and save the day.” The hero puffed out her chest with a cocky smile only to be met with an uncomfortable silence from the rest of the group.

“You can’t just go in swinging Supergirl.I don’t think the guys are deadly but we don’t want to take any chances.” Maggie stated sheepishly as if she wasn’t sure if Kara was still upset with her. 

“Maggie’s right.” Alex added surprisingly. “We need a better plan.”

With a pensive look upon her face Kara scanned the building once more. After a beat of silence her eyes light up with an idea. Quickly the hero turned to the head detective. “Have the tellers open the vault in two minutes, I’ll take care of the rest.” Without explaining Kara started to job towards the building and left a flash of red and blue as she took off into the air.

“Supergirl wait! You need to actually think and use your head before you go running off!” Alex started to shout, but it was no use as Kara had already made it to the roof of the building.

Once she landed she walked over to an emergency exit door and made her way down into the bank. Kara knew she probably shouldn’t have run off so quickly but she was so overcome with adrenaline and energy that she just wanted to jump right in. Ever since meeting Lena she had been fighting off thoughts of the woman. Now that she had an excuse to expel some of this energy, it was all coming to the forefront. She was itching just to speak to her again. They had only just met, but Kara wanted nothing else to just be around her all day and take in her presence. But since that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon the hero might as well be productive. 

Kara was just going to use her fists to take out the emotions she was feeling towards Lena. Which Kara was trying to convince herself was a perfectly healthy and smart solution. Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs there was a click of a transmitter in her ear followed by the voice of her sister.

“Well, since you have the patience of a five year old and flew off before talking to anyone I’m letting you know that the tellers are opening the safe in one minute and then the suspects have agreed to let them go. We’re assuming they have an escape plan for once they get into the safe.”

“Got it, no worries. I’ll be waiting for them.” Kara was moving quietly through the halls of the bank, scanning each wall to find the one that lined up with the vault. 

“Be careful Supergirl.” 

“Always” Kara replied with a smirk and a crack of her knuckles as she finally found the right spot. Rather than punch a whole through the wall, Kara worked on heating up the metal to get herself into the room. She watched as the heated metal turned into liquid and created a hole big enough for her to sleep through. Once in her eyes adjusted to the dark and she could hear the suspects on the other side of the large metal door. Next came a loud beep and creak of metal as the door popped open slightly. 

The previously pitch black room now had a sliver of light shining onto the opposite wall. Another click in her ear and Alex’s voice once again filled her head. “Okay Supergirl, the hostages are out.” 

With a nod of her head Kara moved to stand directly in the center of the room in front of the door. Suddenly the vault door swung open and in walked four large men with hockey masks and rifles. One look at Kara and the men opened fire. 

Kara just looked down at her body and replied with, “Seriously guys, I’m the girl of steel, you had to have a better plan that this.” She then quickly moved into action and began disarming the two men closest to her. 

The first perp went down easy. All she needed to do was supply a roundhouse kick which made the man drop his gun and hit the ground so hard that Kara was sure that his shoulder dislocated.  
The hero then turned to the man behind her and supplied a forceful uppercut followed by simply pushing the man into the wall. Kara watched as the man hit the metal of the wall creating a dent and then falling to the floor. Satisfied that the first two perps were down for the count Kara turned to finish the job. 

While the super had been focusing her energy on the gunman, the last two men had moved a filing cabinet out of the way to reveal a hole in the floor which appeared to lead to a tunnel under the building. The hero paused for a moment and crossed her arms to stare at the criminals as they fumbled around filling duffle bags with cash. She shook her head is disbelief that they were still trying to go through with this mission. With a relaxed huff Kara walked right up to the men, gripped them both by the collars of their shirts, picked their bodies up into the air and before the robbers could even realize what was happening, they were knocked unconscious by Kara slamming their bodies together. 

“That was almost too easy” Kara said to herself as she turned to look at the hole in the floor that the criminals were going to use to escape. Kara’s eyes went wide as another unknown man started to climb up out of the tunnel. 

Kara quickly looked down at the man and then to the two men still in her grasp. With a shrug of her shoulders Kara lunged forward and head butted the last man. Pleased with herself the hero smiled as she watched his eyes go cross and slowly collapsed over. 

The sound of heavy feet came from the other room and Kara turned to see Maggie, a handful of police officers and Alex move into the room guns drawn. Everyone relaxed as they took in the scene of Kara holding two unconscious masked men along with the three others on the floor in some level of extreme pain. 

“Good work Supergirl.” Alex stated as she stepped further into the room. “What happened?”

Kara dropped the two men to the floor with a loud thud, and shrugged as she walked over to her sister. “Oh you know. I just used my head.” 

…….

After Kara had given her statement to Maggie and helped the detectives move the men into squad cars and ambulances, Kara bounced over to her sister who was leaning on her bike and scowling at her phone. 

“Hey, we did so good.” Kara smiled and placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “No innocent people were hurt and I only put one hole in a wall. That’s has to be a new record for me.” Kara tried to joke but she didn’t even get a small smirk out of her sister. 

Dropping her chipper tone Kara continued, “Look I’m sorry I flew off without explaining what I was doing.” 

The agent continued to keep her eyes focused on her phone in hand so Kara tried again. “I’m also sorry for being late, but hey everything worked out.” She raised her hands to point to where all of the reports and officers were packing up. 

Alex finally put her phone into her back pocket and ran her fingers through her hair. Still not looking at her sister she crossed her arms and let out a short puff of air. 

‘Well at least that’s something’ Kara thought. As soon as they had wrapped up inside Kara noticed her sister slip away from the scene and move as far away from Maggie as possible. She knew something was up and was honestly surprised to see her sister still here. 

“Okay sooo are you like ready to tell me what is going on and why you have been sulking more than usual.” Kara crossed her arms and casually leaned to one side.

“Depends. Are you going to tell me the real reason for why you were late?” Alex gave Kara a sideways glance and a raise of an eyebrow. “And don’t tell me some lame excuse like you didn’t hear your DEO phone go off when you have super hearing.” 

Kara should know by now that her sister catches onto everything. It’s impossible to keep anything from her; not that Kara wants to keep anything from Alex. But with how her attitude had been so far today, Kara was doubtful that her sister would be happy to learn that she was late because she was practically drooling over Lena Luthor. Kara had full intention of telling her sister, but right now didn’t feel like the right time. She knew her sister wouldn’t care after she thought rationally, but Kara was certain that she would be met with the over protective sister speech first.

When Luthor Corps first announced its new location in National City Alex had ordered a full background check be done on Lena before she reached the city. Not only was her record clean but she fully cooperated with the FBI in the case against her brother. Alex had even been part of a personal interview and Lena revealed that she had all of Lex’s anti-alien experiments destroyed. But even with all that Kara did not want to reveal her crush to her sister in the middle of the down town and have an already angry Alex scream at Supergirl for everyone to see. 

Also Kara didn’t want to jinx her chances of Lena calling her by telling anyone too soon. Besides she didn’t even know if Lena was actually going to contact her and this conversation would have been for nothing.

That sparked another idea in Kara’s as she fell down this Lena Luthor rabbit hole. ’Oh no, what if she never calls me?’

She recalled the interaction they had that afternoon. Lena had looked absolutely stunning and Kara felt like she couldn’t keep her eyes off of her. She had obviously seen Lena through the media spotlight before and she had always thought of her as attractive, but nothing compared to seeing her in person. As soon as Kara saw her running over to her and her kid, she felt an immediate pull towards the woman and didn’t even care that she had an embarrassingly huge grin during their entire conversation. 

Lena had seemed interested in Kara. Once or twice Kara caught Lena’s eyes scanning different parts of her body and could hear the woman’s heart beating faster. Lena’s reaction had fulled her ego and given Kara the courage to give Lena her number. 

Kara was telling the truth when she admitted that she doesn’t give out her number often. She’ll admit that she will often develop a slight crush on those around her, but that’s where it ends. If she needed a release from sexual frustration, she would simply find someone to accompany her for one night. Kara had always told herself that it was in everyone’s best interest if she didn’t date. The last time she actually dated was in college and it took her almost a year to recover from the heartbreak of the breakup. That relationship was also the last time she felt such a strong connection to another being. 

Well until today. The pull that she felt towards Lena was almost indescribable. She can remember asking her mother when she was younger about how you know who to choose for a mate. Her mother told her that Kryptonians just know, it was a certain magmatism that developed between two individuals that would draw them together. 

Kara smiled at this thought but before she could explore it further there was a snap of fingers in front of her face. Slightly dazed she quickly turned to look at her sister, who’s eyebrow had somehow raised higher. 

‘She must be wondering why you’re smiling like a dummy.’ Kara tried her best to fix her face into a more neutral look, but it was pretty hopeless now that Kara’s mind was back on the CEO. 

“Well?” Alex asked raising her hands. The look on her face was somewhere between annoyed and suspicious to her sister’s thoughts.

“Umm yeah…” Kara stuttered. “So about that I um sort of li-“ Kara stopped as she spotted Maggie starting to approach them. Maggie was walking slowly as if she wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to be coming over. The detective waved and have a simple “Hey guys.” She was standing a little bit too far away and Kara immediately knew this was going to turn awkward fast. Even though Kara really did not want to see the detective right now she thanked Rao for another interruption.

Alex glared over and offered up a “Hi” before pulling out her phone again, clearly not wanting to talk with her girlfriend.

‘Yup, totally awkward.’ 

She did not want to be around for whatever was about to happen. One, because Kara did not feel like being around an angry Alex Danvers more than she had to. And two, she couldn’t promise that if Maggie made her sister even more upset or worse cry, that she wouldn’t punch her into the sidewalk.

After a few beats of silence Kara took a step back. “Uh so I’m guessing something is going on so…” Kara turned to her sister and grabbed her free hand. “Give me a call later and we can talk.” Kara then gave Alex’s hand a light squeeze, gave Maggie a pointed glare, and turned around to take off into the sky. 

 

~~~~

 

Lena was sitting on a park bench while she watched her daughter climb up the playground and go down the slide. Luna had been doing this for the past ten minutes and every time she reached the top of the pretend mountain attached to the side of the play set, she put her arms up to try and to flex her three year old muscles and fly down the slide. 

Lena could not help but smile at how content she felt right now. Sure the rest of her life is crazy and hectic, but right now she could just enjoy watching her daughter pretend to save National City. 

It had been months since Lena felt this at ease. 

At this moment there were no reports to finalize, no camera crew in her face, and her mother was laying low somewhere far away from her family. Lena felt a small prank of anxiety at the thought of her mother but before it could fully form Luna started to call her over. 

“Mommy come swing with me!” Her daughter exclaimed happily as she skipped over to the swing set on the other side of the playground. 

The anxiety in her stomach disappeared as she followed her daughter over to the swings. Once there Lena helped Lu into the swing and began to push her gently back and forth. “Mommy, swing with me.” Luna repeated and she used her little legs to point to the swing next to her. 

“Okay sweetie.” Lena said as she sat down. She couldn’t remember the last time she was on a swing. Her mother never took her to a park when she was a child, or to really anything that wasn’t a company or political function. Again Lena started to feel the anxiety grow as her mind started to wander to memories of Lillian. 

With a shake of her head Lena turned her swing to fully face her daughter next to her. 

“Hey Lu watch this.” 

Luna’s eyes grew wide as Lena began to rotate her swing to wind up the chains that held the seat. She then lifted her legs and her surroundings blurred as the swing moved her through the air. The sound of her daughters laughter and excitement filled her ears as she slowed down and rested her feet back on the ground. 

If only Lena’s days could be constantly filled with the sounds of Luna’s happiness. It was one of the few things in this world that immediately relaxed her mind and brought pure joy. 

“Me next, me next! Mommy spin me please.” 

Lena stood up slowly and waited for the world to stop moving before walking over to the other swing. 

“Of course.” Lena replied with a huge grin she usually only saved for her kid. As she rotated the seat to twist up the chains she instructed, “You need to hold on super super tight.”

Luna shook her head yes and then gave the same excited shriek once Lena let her go, creating a blur of black hair spinning through the air. 

The girl looked up at Lena through a mess of hair with wide eyes and chanted, “Again, again!” 

Lena gladly started rotating the swing again and felt her heart heal a little more when she let go and Luna’s laughter filled her ears. 

Through a fit of laughter Luna wiggled off of the seat. “Mommy I’m all done. I’m so so dizzy.”

“Oh my goodness, so so dizzy. What are we going to do with you?” Lena teased. She then picked up her daughter and gave her a tickle. 

“That’s okay, we need to go home and see your Aunt Sam and Ruby for dinner.”

“Yay! I want pizza!” 

Lena gave a pointed look and Luna corrected herself. “Mommy, can we have pizza please?” 

“Yes Lu we can get pizza.” 

The three year old clapped her hands and smiled happily to herself.

Lena always had trouble saying no to her child’s big blue eyes. She was working hard to teach her manners and not be too spoiled, but Luna had perfected the puppy eyed dog look to get the things that she wants. 

They walked about two blocks before Lena put her daughter down and held her hand to have her walk the rest of the way home. With Luna’s hand safely in her grasp Lena noticed that they were passing by Quinn’s, the coffee shop that Luna had run off to earlier that day. This made Lena immediately think of the card in her pocket that she had looked over so many times she was sure she had the woman’s cell phone number memorized. 

Kara Danvers. Reporter. Catco Media.  
And then it listed her business and cell phone number and her company email. 

She couldn’t identify why but Lena had definitely felt an immediate connection to the blonde. 

But this woman was a reporter. Which meant that she could just want to talk to Lena for a story. The Luthors were big news right now and Kara could just be looking to use her for a good scoop. Lena frowned at that, but then remembered the way that Kara looked at her. 

‘There is no way she could have faked that.’ 

She was then brought back to their short interaction. Even though it only lasted about ten minutes, the memory of it was consuming most of her day. There was nothing about this woman that would lead the CEO to believe that she was up to something. In reality it was the most honest interaction Lena had experienced with anyone outside of her daughter and best friend. 

The way that Kara had looked at her had Lena’s mind and body reacting in a way that was not even remotely appropriate. Her mind drifted to the way Kara's muscles flexed beneath her shirt and the confident but relaxed way she carried herself. Once Lena realized she was biting her lip so hard at the memory she shook her head. 

‘You hardly know this person, you cannot be having so many inappropriate thoughts.” Lena needed to divert her mind from the memory of Kara’s muscles and turned to her daughter. 

“Hey Lu, what did you think of Kara? Do you think she was nice?” 

Even though her daughter was barley three and a half, Luna was very good at picking up vibes of the people they met. Lena had brought her to plenty of meetings and corporate events. Any time Luna did not like someone on first meeting them, they would always end up being an untrustworthy individual. When Luna had asked Kara to pick her up after only just meeting, it only made Lena’s initial attraction grow for this woman. 

“I liked her. She was super nice and pretty.” 

Lena laughed.“Yes, she was nice and very pretty.” ‘Great this conversation is going in the exact opposite direction I want it to.’

“Do you think she would be a good friend?” 

At this question Luna stopped walking and furrowed her brow. Lena shook her head at how dramatic her child could be even though she knew exactly where she got it from. After a short pause the child then simply un-furrowed her brow and smiled up at her mother, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes mommy, we should be her friend. She should come over to play.” 

Lena let out a sarcastic painful groan at her daughters innocent word choice and picked her up to carry her up the stairs of their brown stone. 

As she unlocked the door Lena tried not to think of the kind of playing she wanted to do with the reporter. 

~~~~

 

Once Lena had gotten Lu settled at the desk she had set up for her in their kitchen Lena pulled out her laptop with full intention of catching up on some work. Lena glanced over to see her daughter diligently trying to color in the lines, her face deep in concentration. The CEO was certain that it was similar to how she looked when she was agonizing over an experiment or business proposal. 

Turning back to her computer screen she clicked open her last conversation. Sam had texted that she would be over with Ruby in a half hour, which left Lena with some time to respond to a few emails before work the next day. 

With a click she opened up her inbox and started scrolling through the hundreds of emails. Lena’s eyes rolled in annoyance as she read through some of the idiotic subject lines. "Ugh" Lena let out as she leaned back in her high top chair, running her fingers through her hair. Lena had really enjoyed her little time off that she had today and now couldn't imagine ruining it by jumping back into work. 

"You okay Mommy?" Lena looked over to the concerned eyes of her daughter. 

"Yes baby, Mommy just doesn't feel like adulting right now." Lena replied reassuringly.

Satisfied that her mother was okay Lu turned back to whatever she was working on and Lena leaned forward to close her laptop and go relax on her couch. Before she was able to close her laptop the CEO paused when her eyes fell to the other side of the counter. Amongst the mail, keys, and her cellphone was the business card with the name that she really shouldn't be thinking about so often. Lena glanced to the search bar at the top of the screen, her body still motionless.

‘Am I really about to be a creep and look her up?’

Her fingers didn’t even wait for this thought to fully form before typing out the name Kara Danvers. Lena internally tried to justify this as simple research into a possible future friend. The CEO just needed her body's instant reaction to the photos displayed above the links to Kara's Catco page and social media sites. She definitely did NOT just catch her breath and feel the pressure that was building in her abdomen. 

Immediately Lena knew that she should stop now and save this for a later time, like not when her daughter was a few feet away and with company on the way. Again her body was reacting before her brain and her hand continued to scroll. She contemplated reading through the reporter’s articles on the Catco website, or checking her twitter account but Lena was having a difficult time committing to more academic ‘research’. 

Despite her better judgement she clicked right to Instagram. One look at the page after it loaded and Lena knew that this was a big mistake. In Lena’s opinion the page could only be defined as a fucking thirst trap. 

‘Okay now you really need to stop.’ Lena thought even though she had already clicked to enlarge the most recent post. Which with her luck happened to be a shirtless gym post of Kara and a darker haired woman. Lena audibly moaned and leaned forward to get a better look.

In the photo was a smiling Kara Danvers looking directly into the camera. Wearing only a sports bra and tight spandex shorts, her muscles were on full display while hanging from a pull up bar. Lena could see every defined line of her abs and quads and she ached to inspect them further. Next to her was a darker haired woman, red faced a still mid rep of her workout. Lena noted that she was also very pretty, but her eyes were drawn back to the blonde. Digging her teeth into her bottom lip Lena thought she had suppressed another moan from leaving her lips. “The younger Danvers wins again!” Read the caption followed by a tag for someone named @agent_a. 

"Mommy are you sure you're okay?" Came from the other side of the room, causing Lena to sit up in her chair as straight as a board. 

'So much for not being a creep' Lena thought as she tried to cool her emotions.

"Uh yes Lu. Mommy was just-".

The doorbell rang and her daughters eyes changed from wide with concern to excitement as she took off out of her chair. 

“They’re here! They’re here!” Luna cried in excitement running over to the front door. 

Lena closed her laptop and went to follow. Running her fingers over her eyes, she attempted to make her face seem as normal as possible, and not show just how worked up she was. 

After greeting Sam and Ruby at the door Luna took them both by the hand and dragged them into the kitchen to look at her drawings. Lena excused herself to her office with the excuse of grabbing some paperwork for Sam that they would need the next day. In her office Lena looks some cooling breaths, grabbed the paperwork, and put on her best CEO face. On her way down the stairs Lena tried to bring her mind back to the present by reminding herself of how excited she was to catch up with her best friend.Thoughts of Kara and her abs had almost left her mind by the time she made it back to the group. That is until she walked into the kitchen to see Sam standing behind her now open laptop. 

She stopped in her tracks. “What are you doing?” Was all Lena could say as she struggled to get her legs to walk over to her friend. 

Sam looked at her with excited eyes and a shit eating grin “Oh I was just pulling up a delivery menu, but the pizza can definitely wait.” 

Lena cursed herself for ever giving Sam full access to her accounts and she moved to close the laptop. Before she could reach Sam moved it further down the counter and placed her body in front of Lena’s. “Uh uh, no way, tell me right now who the hell that is.” The smug look was only growing as their conversation continued. “And please tell me that the brunette is her sister and that she’s single.” 

“First off, language.” Lena took a step back, crossed her arms and motioned towards Luna and Ruby still coloring at her desk. “Second, it’s just someone I met today and I was doing some research to make sure she wasn’t dangerous. And third, that is her sister but how do you know she’s not the one I’m interested in.” 

Sam just rolled her eyes. “Please Lee, you curse in front of your kid more than I do.” Sam had now pulled the laptop back over and clicked out of the enlarged photo and started to scroll. “So don’t use that as a way to be defensive. Now, I know you better than anyone and you 100% have a type, which this blonde clearly is.” Sam moved the curser and clicked on another photo that Lena couldn’t fully see from her angle. “And I doubt that anyone who dresses up in a Stitch onesie with her sister as Lilo is dangerous.” 

Sam then turned the laptop and Lena could not help but smile at the photo of Kara at some halloween party. Which she quickly tried to contort back into a nonchalant look even though Same clearly caught it. 

“So I’m going to order this pizza while you tell me who this is.”

~~~~~

After dinner Lena and Sam were sprawled out on the couch, each with a glass of wine in hand. Glad to be able to relax with just Sam now that Luna was fast asleep in her room and Ruby was occupied with watching videos on her phone. Lena let her mind wander as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

The previously calm and silent room was then interrupted by Sam’s voice from the other end of the couch. 

“So are you going to text this girl or what?”

While she usually loved how blunt her friend was but this was probably the fifth time this question was asked since the start of the evening. Lena had been mostly ignoring her but it seemed as if Sam wasn’t going to back down from this.

With a pinch of her nose Lena finally decided to get this over with. “Oh my god Sam.” The woman took a long sip of her wine while trying to think of how to put all of her thoughts and feelings from today into words.  
“Maybe… I don’t - I don’t know. We just met, and only for a few minutes. She probably…she probably doesn’t even want to get involved with someone like me.” 

Well she finally said it. All day Lena had been pushing this thought to the back of her mind and replacing it with other excuses as to why she shouldn’t contact Kara. It had been nice to fantasize, tease herself by checking out some photos, and hint at following through with her interest. But that’s where her comfort zone stopped and the insecurity stepped in. 

How could a person so nice and sweet be interested in a Luthor? She had seemed so nice and caring at the cafe, but that wouldn’t last after she found out how truly awful her family was. Kara obviously knew who she was related to, but there was no way she would stick around if Lena let her in. The only one who has ever stuck by her side was sitting across from her with a look of concern growing on her face. 

Sam then sat up and scooted closer to Lena, placing a hand on her knee. 

In an attempt to lighten the mood with some self deprecation Lena laughed and placed her hand on top of Sam’s. “It’s alright, I wouldn’t know what to say to her anyway, it would just end up ruining it.” 

Lena expected Sam to at least smile and cut her a break. Instead she leaned back and moved her hand from Lena’s knee and placed it out between them. 

“Give me your phone.” She said in a casual tone. 

 

“What?” Lena gave her a look that she hoped expressed that she thought her friend was insane. “No, absolutely not. I just told you I’m not texting her.”

Lena tried to back up further into the couch cushion and looked around the room, pretending that the fireplace had suddenly become very interesting. She could feel Sam’s eyes still on her and tried not to look back at her friend. 

“Lena you’re texting her. I really wish you would stop making excuses to keep yourself isolated. From what you told me she’s nice and Lu liked her. She already knew who you were and still asked you out, so that means she's interested. You’re obviously into her, so can you please make an attempt at being happy? What's really the worst that could happen?” 

Lena then looked over at her friend. She knew Sam was right and that she was just making up excuses to keep up some walls. But Lena did not date. In the past four years since she had become pregnant Lena had only one date that Sam had set her up on and it ended horribly. After that she had decided that it was easier for herself to just keep to herself. With all that had been happening lately, Lena didn’t really have time to feel lonely or even consider being interested in someone so why did one conversation with a handsome woman in a coffee shop have to change anything?

“I said no Sam.” 

Next thing Lena knew Sam had moved across the couch and pushed Lena onto her side. Lena then felt her friend sit on top of her hip and reach into her back pocket to grab her cell phone. 

“You’re a child.” Lena tried to turn over and push her friend off but Sam just pushed more of her weight down into her hip bone as she searched through Lena’s phone.

“The only one who’s acting like a child is you. Stop with the pitty party and tell me this girl’s number. I know your nerd ass memorized it.” 

Lena rolled her eyes but was thankful for her pushy best friend. Sam could be a little too intrusive sometimes, but Lena was glad to have someone in her life that actually cared. After closing her eyes and letting out a huff she told Sam the number that, yes she still had memorized. After a minute Sam finally stood up and tossed the phone back to Lena. 

“Alright I texted her.” Before Lena could start rattling off questions Sam put up her arms to stop her. “Relax all I said was ‘Hey, this is Lena. It was really nice meeting you today.’ Super casual so don’t start over thinking it.” 

Sam then moved across the room to collect her things and tell Ruby they were heading home. 

“We love you, I’ll see you tomorrow at work.” Then before she was out the door Sam turned around with a sly grin. “Oh and while you guys are talking try to slip in that you have a super hot best friend and see if that sister of hers in single.” All Lena herd was an “Eww Mom” before the door closed. 

Lena let out a laugh at her friend's ridiculousness, but her smile fell into a nervous frown when she felt her phone vibrate. The text could really only be from one person; she silently hoped it was Sam texting her that she forgot something. With a huff she flipped the phone over and felt her stomach drop at the words on the lock screen. 

Message: Kara Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I should have another update soon.  
> Happy Pride. 
> 
> also if you want to you can find me on Tumblr @salutjude.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Andy Dwyer, "I have no idea what I'm doing".


End file.
